


What is love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be either Canada or America point of view <br/>What is love?<br/>And why does it never find me</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love

What Is Love ?   
and why does love never find me   
Instead Broken Hearts Surround Me   
And once again the wrong man found me   
Saying he wouldn't hurt me   
but in the end he didn't deserve me   
What Is Love?   
and why doesn't love know my name   
I prayed to God that it would change   
But true love never came   
What Is Love?  
I ask myself time after time,   
why is love so blind,   
or I shouldn't waste my time   
I guess Broken Hearts are only made for me,  
Because love finds everyone else but love never found me.


End file.
